When Demons and Ghosts Collide
by gwencarson126
Summary: Danny has been having weird Dreams of a red robed figure with silver hair and facing new ghosts. Who is this mysterious figure in Danny's vision and the jewel the ghosts keep talking about? Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era, Naraku has disappeared and Inuyasha has been having weird dreams of boy with white hair, dressed in black. Plus, Kagome brings terrible news. READ AND FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: Another morning being Me**

 **'I have been thinking and got brain blast earlier this weekend, since it was fall break for me I used that time to catch up on fanfic reading, mainly danny phantom and ANIME watching**

 **one anime had a character with white hair like danny, show so funny, adventurous, emotional and epic, classic show**

 **thought it would be fun to read fanfic crossover with ghost boy but only found one complete. rest are incomplete or abandoned**

 **THE WORLD NEEDS MORE DANNY PHANTOM/ INUYASHA FANFIC**

 **SO I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE A DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER**

 **Neither series belong to me. Story does. Ideas and Suggestions on plot and OC are acceptable and will be mentioned.**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _'Thought'_

 _ **'Dream Voice'**_

 _Sound_ _ **Louder**_

' _There is nothing more relaxing than flying. It's the best feeling in the world. It makes me feels more alive than I have ever been. Ironic, isn't it, considering I'm half dead.'_

Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero and public enemy #1 was flying across the night sky, zooming through the clouds, adding a loop da loop or two as he felt the wind flow through his silver white hair.

Currently, he was on his nightly patrol, watching over his beloved town of Amity Park down below. It was quiet that night, a relief to the ghost boy since he rarely gets a ghost/ hunter free night. Still, what was most important was the fact his town was safe, peaceful and out of danger.

 _ **'Danny…'**_

Danny stopped. He looked around, listening carefully.

"Mmm, I thought I heard someone." He shrugged and was about to continue his flight.

' _ **Danny…'**_ There it was again, a faint whisper.

"Hello?" Danny called. No response. "Weird." He stayed calm, trying to sense a presence but nothing. "My ghost sense isn't picking anything up. Must be the wind or something."

' _ **Danny…'**_ It sounded close. _**'Danny Fenton…'**_

"Alright, whose there?" Danny got into his combat stance, his hands glowing with ghost energy. "You better come out or you'll be sorry."

' _ **Danny…'**_ Danny looked, trying to locate the source of the voice. He looked below, saw no one on top of the buildings or out on the streets.

The voice sounded close, as if the person was in the air with him. He searched the sky and saw the full moon. There was a moving shadow in front of it. Danny flew closer and narrowed his night vision for a better view.

Passing across the illuminous light was a figure. A sea of silver and red flashed before Danny's sight. Eyes made of gold.

 _Beep beep beep_

A dog's howl pierced through the silent night…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Danny was pulled back to Earth…

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

and the world disappeared into blackness.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Gah!" A ghost ray destroyed the poor alarm clock and a fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton slowly woke up, looking down at himself.

"Guess it was another dream." He was no longer in his ghost outfit. Instead, he was in his salmon colored PJs, with a bed head of raven hair and bags under his baby blue eyes. He turned his head to see his fifth destroyed alarm clock. He hates how it hurts his advanced hearing. Plus, he did not want to get up since he was still tired.

Of course he remembered today was a school day. _'Joy.'_

"I got to get more sleep." He got out of bed and started stretching his body. "It's starting hard to tell what's real or not. What is with this crazy dream?" he asked himself.

' _Wait, what was I dreaming about again?'_

 _A flash of red and white._ "Who was that?" He peered at his watch. His eyes widen in shock.

"7:32! I'M LATE!" He phased out of his pajamas and dashed back and forth across his room, stuffing his backpack with books, papers and a silver Thermos while trying to get his head through his shirt.

' _Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I can't be late again. I already have enough detentions this month_.' Danny raced down the stairs and was about to reach the door handle when..

"Danny." In the kitchen, was Maddie Fenton, in her usual blue jumpsuit, wearing goggles and had a torch in her hand. Near her was what looked like another of her ghost inventions.

"Sorry, mom. Can't talk. Got to go."

"Danny Fenton, you are not going anywhere until you get something to eat."

"But mom…"

"Danny, listen to your mother." Across from the table, helping his wife was Jack Fenton, a large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and holding a hammer. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, next to lunch, dinner and the hourly fudge breaks," he said as he took out his emergency Fenton pudding spoon.

Danny didn't have time to argue, so he sat down and gobbled his cereal as fast as he can. Not too fast, he didn't want to choke on his spoon. Once he finished, he checked his watch.

' _12 minutes before the tardy bell rings. I can still make it if I fly.'_

"Hey, Danny-boy, want me to drop you off at school? The GAV can get us there in five minutes flat."

' _Fly to school in less than 12 minutes while risk getting shot by ghosts or ghost hunters…or endure 5 minutes of Dad's insane driving which result in me getting killed and/or embarrassed?'_ "I'm good, Dad. Besides, I feel safer _'and less humiliated'_ knowing it's here with you guys. You might need it in cause of any surprise ghost attacks."

"Aw, thanks Danny-boy. Don't you worry; no ghost is going to invade the town while the Fentons are around! Now you go on and have a great day at school."

Danny waved good-bye and once he was out the door, quickly hid behind a bush. With no one in sight, he muttered the words

"Going Ghost!"

At that instant, a bright white light appeared around his waist and split into two. The rings traveled in opposite directions across his body, replacing his civilian clothes with a black and white jump suit, gloves and boots, with a white DP symbol on his chest. His hair changed from raven black to pure white while his eyes glowed a neon green. There stood the one and only Danny Phantom.

"Time to fly." He jumped into the air and flew towards the school. _'So far, so good. I can make it.'_

"Hey Ghost Kid!" A red blast narrowly missed him by a hair.

"Oh great.' I'm still her favorite. Well, at least my life can't get any more complicated."

What young Danny Phantom didn't know is the next few days will change his life forever.

 **CUE THE DANNY PHANTOM THEME SONG**

*He's a Phantom

*Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom

Yo, Danny Fenton He Was Just 14

When his parents built a very strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen

he's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

then Danny took a look inside of it

there was a great big flash

every thing just changed

his molecules got all rearranged

phantom phantom,

When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair

and glowin' green eyes

he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly

he was much more unique than the other guys

It was then Danny knew what he had to do

he had to stop all the ghosts who were coming through

he's here to fight

for me and you

He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom

gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom

gonna catch em all cause he's **DANNY PHANTOM**

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT**

 **MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER FANFICTION**

 **OMG OMG OMG**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT**

 **I also encourage any ideas and suggestions. Always looking for help from a fellow ghost writer.**

 **GIVING A SHOUT OUT TO:**

 **PhantomFaller13 (The Halfa Prince and sequel: A Phantom Prophecy)**

 **CleverFox (Steampunk! Danny Phantom)**

 **Youngwritergirl2 (The CRAZIEST Summer Of My Life. A Tmnt Leo X Reader Story)**

 **Not only their stories are awesome, sometimes I would help out with writing and ideas. Plus, they are good people to talk to. They have inspired me to take the chance and write a fanfic.**

 **I'll try to update once a week or so. Will not keep you waiting.**

 **STORY AVAILABLE AT WATTPAD, DEVAINART AND**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT VOTE FOLLOW**

 **SEE YOU SOON**


	2. Chapter 2: School, Friends and Daydreams

**Chapter 2: School, Friends and Daydreams**

 **HERE IT IS!**

 **A NEW UPDATE! Sorry it took so long. Had exams. Have free time now.**

 **LET'S GET READING**

 **Neither series belong to me. Story does. Ideas and Suggestions on plot and OC are acceptable and will be mentioned.**

 **Story starts after Danny Phantom "Infinite Realms", currently in mid-September, high school started in early August, Danny and friends are in their sophomore year**

 **ENJOY!**

The school bell finally rang. Danny had just finished Mr. Bennett's algebra class and was now heading towards Mr. Lancer's classroom.

 **YES Mr. Lancer is teaching sophomore English now NNNOOOOOOO**

 _'One more class and I'm free for the weekend.'_

But first he has to catch the Cujo, the ghost dog...again.

Meanwhile, waiting next to his empty seat are two of the Casper High's social outcast, as well as two of Danny's best friends in the whole world, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Where is he?" asked Sam. "He better hurry or Lancer will give him detention for being late again."

Tucker Foley played around with PDA. "He still has a whole minute before class starts. He'll be here."

Right on cue, Danny Fenton rushed through the door and joined his friends and fellow team mates. "Yes, made it." Danny sighed in relief.

"Glad you could join us," said Sam, smiling at her friend.

"Cutting it a bit close, dude." Said Tucker. "Which ghost was it this time, box ghost?"

"No, Cujo apparently. Wanted to play a quick game of fetch."

The school bell rang. As the last few students took their seats, Sam noticed Danny looked lost in his thoughts.

"Danny, you ok?"

"What?" Danny answered, shaking his head. "You say something, Sam?"

"I was asking if you are ok. You were spacing out."

"Oh sorry," he gave a small yawn. A day of school, hiding from Dash and random ghost attacks were starting to catch up to him. "Just a bit tired."

"Don't worry, dude. We just have to survive one more class with no more problems and we're home free."

"Ahem." Everyone in the room stopped talking as the overweight English teacher, Mr. Lancer stood in front of the class.

"Good afternoon class. Before we begin with today's lecture, please pass forward your essay on the importance of symbolism, which I remind you is 25% of your quarter grade."

Danny, for once, was happy and prepared, as he searched his bag. He was able to finish his essay last night, typed and edited. Thus avoiding a possible detention. Nothing can go wrong today.

Unfortunately, his paper was not there anymore.

"Where is it? Where's my homework?" Danny, in a panic dumped his stuff onto his desk, but his essay was not there.

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening. I know I had it earlier." Danny paused for a moment. "Unless..."

 ** _[FLASHBACK]_**

"Cujo, come back here. Bad dog." Cujo, the playful and incredibly fast ghost dog, was zipping across the football field. To Danny, it was another ghost capture but to the cheerful pup, it was a simple game of tag.

Just for a moment, Danny lost sight of Cujo when he turned invisible and went through the bleachers. There, Cujo found Danny's hidden school bag and started to rummage around Danny's stuff, where he eventually found an essay. And so, following his dog nature, Cujo grabbed the paper and started to rip it to shreds. Then he dug a hole and buried the remains.

"Cujo," the pup looked up to see his self-proclaimed ghost owner. "Stay. Good boy. Time to go the thermos, boy." Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked in Cujo.

"At least you didn't cause any damage."

 ** _[END OF FLASHBACK]_**

"Oh, no."

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer looked straight at the student, waiting impatiently for his work.

Danny hesitated. "Uh, a ghost ate my homework."

The class laughed while Mr. Lancer was not amused. "Very original Mr. Fenton. Maybe you could share more of your wit in detention."

Danny groaned and hung his head in defeat. _'So close.'_

"Now everyone, today we will be continuing the discussion on Macbeth. Please turn to Act 2, Scene 3 in your books." Soon enough, Mr. Lancer began talking about Shakespeare and after a few minutes, half the class was already asleep while the other half was barely listening.

Danny toned him out and started to randomly doddle in his notebook. He likes to draw. Apparently, he has a hidden talent for it. It helps him clear his mind from the stress of school and ghost fighting. He even received a sketchbook from Jazz on Christmas.

Currently, he was too tired to focus on the lecture and too busy trying to remember the dream he had last night.

 _'I can't stop thinking about it. I've been having this same dream for the past three days. Yet every time I wake up, I forget what I was dreaming about. I know it is important though. At least I think it was. And I know there was someone there with me.'_

The image of a figure, mixed in red and white, with gold in his eyes, popped into his mind.

 _'Who was that?'_ It was all Danny could think about. Soon his pencil holding hand was doodling without a second thought, as Danny propped his head up with his other arm and faced the window, staring at the clear blue sky.

Blue and clear. So wide and open. The perfect weather for flying.

 _'Flying.'_ he sighed. _'Flying through the air, above the trees. Trees, so many trees.'_

Danny could almost picture himself, letting the warmth of the sun bath his ghost body. Yet, there is no sun.

 _'No, wait. It's dark.'_ It's already night time. Moonlight. A full moon, shining above the heavens. A shadow appeared in front the glowing moon. Except it wasn't a shadow.

 _'A boy?'_...a boy covered in red and white. _'Hang on, he's wearing red, a red robe,'_ like in the samurai movies. He even has sword tied to his waist. His long hair, _'white, like in my ghost form.'_ The moon illuminated his form as he flew across the sky. Then the boy turned his head, facing Danny. Golden amber eyes, fierce and protective, gazing into his soul. The mysterious boy started to move his lips, as if he was saying something to him.

"What? I can't...I can't hear you."

Danny moved closer and started to hear a faint voice; rough, edgy and unfamiliar, 'but I feel like I can trust him.'

He could hear the voice becoming a bit clearer. **"Danny..Danny"**

"What?"

 **"Danny...a storm is coming."**

"What? Storm?" Before he could get an answer, Danny started to fell heavy. He couldn't move, instead he began to fall back to Earth. Danny kept his eyes on the boy, as he kept moving his mouth.

 **"Our fate will be intertwined on the night of the full moon** **."**

The boy disappeared, a ray of red moonlight shone on top a dark house on a hill.

"Wait! Who are you? Wait!"

 **"Danny...Danny...** Danny."

His eyes were half way closed. His head about to fall on his desk. Deep in his thoughts, Danny was unaware of his muttering growing loud enough for the class to hear, nor his friends' attempts to wake him from his daydream. Too late.

"Mr. Fenton!"

"WAAA!" Danny yelled as he jumped out of his seat and landed on the floor. A few loose sheets of page flew in the air and followed suit. His class laughed at his clumsiness. Dash coughed "loser" as Danny shook his head awake and was now facing the stern look of his English teacher.

"Mr. Fenton, I understand school is not very exciting, but I would really appreciate you to not doze off during a lecture."

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer."

"And what is this?" Before Danny could cover it, Mr. Lancer swiped a paper on his desk and after a few seconds, he looked at Danny with a face of disapproval. "I don't recall any werewolves in today's passage." Mr. Lancer turned the paper facing Danny. Confused on his teacher's statement, Danny looked at the drawing and was surprised on what he saw, let alone drew. Sketched in pencil, was a detailed image of a boy, with long white hair, wearing an old fashion robe with a sword. His hands looked sharp, almost claw like. He looked confident and fierce, ready for battle, showing off his fanged smile. And though his eyes were not colored, they looked focused and strong as they stared straight back at Danny. But what really caught Danny's attention the most was the little dog like ears popping out the mess of hair.

"As much as I appreciate creativity, this isn't art class, Mr. Fenton."

"I know Mr. Lancer."

"Meet me after school, we'll talk more than."

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Danny sighed in defeat. Mr. Lancer returned to the front of the class and continued the lecture.

 **[Meanwhile In the Ghost Zone]**

As a infinite dimension, where portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, to other dimensions, and through time and space tend to appear, one certain portal had just come to existence. Only for a moment or two, but just enough for a small object to find it's way through and to float towards the lair of a certain ghost who is currently looking through a pile of discarded computer parts.

"Hmm, this looks promising. Yes, just a few more parts and my new battle suit will be perfected. I will become supreme and then no one, not even the ghost child can stop. Mwhahahaha. Now I just need a coil inductor." Technus looked around for his needed piece when spotted something shining on the ground near his scrape pile. "Mmm, what's this?" He walked over and picked up the shard. "I do not recall having this piece."

As he held it in his hand, the shard started to glow.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED**  
 **STORY AVAILABLE AT WATTPAD AND**


	3. DONT SKIP PLEASE READ

**DONT SKIP THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ**

 **First off, took off 3rd chapter, needed to reedit**

 **IN THE MEANTIME...**

 **TIME TO VOTE IT'S A FUN CHALLENGE FOR READERS**

 **Trying to decide a last name for Inuyasha**

 **INUYASHA…have been experimenting on Japanese names**

 **MAMORU (protector)**

 **MIKIO (tree trunk man)***you know 50 years tree spell, bit funny ha *WHACK* INUYASHA!**

 **TAKAO (respectful hero/male)**

 **TAKEO ((1) valiant male," or "violent/warrior male.")**

 **TAKESHI ("fierce, violent," hence "warrior.")**

 **HAYASHI (forest) ***get it Inuyasha's forest**

 **Also figured his hero nickname would be THE RED SWORDSMAN, if he ever lived a modern day life as human and used his demon half as a masked vigilante**

 **VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OR GIVE SUGGESTION, names for modern day inuyasha and a hero identity name**

 *****could be used later, not saying anymore**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO READ, EXPECT TO SEE OR NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED**

 **STORY AVAILABLE AT WATTPAD, DEVAINART AND**

 **COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT VOTE FOLLOW**

 **SEE YOU SOON**


	4. Chapter 3: Ghosts

**Chapter 3: GHOST**

 **[Last Night, about the time Danny was having his dream]**

 **[at Amity Park Museum of Science and History]**

The moon shining through the skylight, providing moon light to the dark and empty atmosphere in the main exhibit room. It's filled with display cases of weapons, armor, statues and several artifacts. Besides the constant sounds of footsteps from the current night guard, the museum was quiet and still. Noting could disturb this calm night...

Except, for the ominous glow coming from the covered displayed case in the center of the room.

The glow continued to glow brighter, as boxes and statues starting to float off the ground.

Bob, the security guard (let's name him Bob, love Bob, hehehe Docotor Who) was walking by when he saw a spooky glow coming from the room. He rushed in, and witnessed the paranormal spectacle, as boxes, cases and statues hovered and spun around near the ceiling. Pottery pots flew and smashed against the wall and floor.

"Oh man Oh man Oh man! I gotta call the boss." He took out his walkie-talkie.

A spear aimed straight for his head. He ducked just in time to see the spear impale the wall instead.

"Scratch that, I'm out of here!" He ran as fast as his legs can carry him, screaming.

And just as it mysteriously started, it suddenly stopped and the crates dropped in an instant.

 **[Flash-forward to the Present]**

"HIYA, MY EXHIBIT!" After receiving a call from a distort security guard, Mr. Takanawa, along with his assistant, Mr. Milo, rushed to the museum to see what had occurred. Just one look at the destroyed room and Mr. Takanawa was ready to blow a fuse.

"That is it! This has gone long enough. I can not open the new exhibit if everything keeps floating away and destroying the artifacts."

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Milo nervously eyed the covered case in the center. "Sir, do you think it could be..."

"No, course not, the legend is just what it is, a legend. I highly doubt it is what causing all this hocus pocus."

"But you have to admit, sir, everything that has been happening seems to be a bit...supernatural. I mean this is Amity Park after all." He took a breathe. "I think we need some professional help."

Mr. Takagawa, tightened his fists, and sighed. He really didn't want to do this, to ask _**them**_ for help but what choice does he have. This was beyond his know how. Swallowing his pride, he turned to his assistant.

"Mr. Milo, make the call NOW!"

"Yes sir."

[Nasty Burger]

"Danny, what happened in there?" asked Sam. After enduring two hours of cleaning the classroom and listening to Mr. Lancer about slacking off, Danny left and headed for Nasty Burger. As soon as they sat at a table and ordered, Sam and Tucker questioned him.

"What else, Sam, I fell asleep in Mr. Lancer's class and got detention again. Nothing new."

"Yeah, we're used to that dude, but we're talking about what happened when you dozed off. You were talking in your sleep." Tucker said.

"Really?" Danny asked, confused. "Well, Jazz did mention I do sleep talk sometimes."

"In Japanese?" Sam answered back.

"What?"

"No one really heard it because you were mumbling, but it sounded like Japanese to me."

"Here, I made a recording." Tucker took out his PDA. "No else was able to understand you because you were mumbling most of the time. Luckily we were sitting next to you to catch what you were saying." He played back the recording. In the first few seconds, Danny was mumbling softly. Then his words started to sound louder and clear to those close to him.

"Arashi ga kite imasu."

"That means _**A storm is coming**_." Sam translated.

"Watashitachi no unmei wa, mangetsu no yoru ni karamiaumasu."

 _ **"Our fates will intertwine on the night of the full moon."**_

"Oni no me ni wa chūi shite kudasai"

 ** _Beware of the Demon's Eye._**

Kore wa hajimari ni sugimasen

This is only the beginning.

Tucker paused the recording.

"I really said that?" Danny asked, scratching his head.

"Yup," Tucker confirmed

"But why would I say something like that? In Japanese no less? I don't even know Japanese."

"I checked the recording twice, Danny," explained Sam. "and there is no doubt you were speaking Japanese."

"Wait, how do you even know Japanese?"

"My parents are always trying to drag me along to their formal gatherings. Most of their business partners are in the foreign division. So they signed me up for foreign languages in middle school, Japanese was one of them."

"This is getting weird for my taste and I hunt ghosts. I'm saying stuff in riddles and in a language I never learned. Well, at least I'm not rhyming." Danny shuttered at the memory.

"Maybe watching all those subbed movies are finally paying off. Who says watching ninjas, Godzilla and sword fighting samurais are not fun and educational." Tucker shrugged.

"Samurai?" That word stuck his mind. _A flash of red, long silver hair, a sword by his side._

Just then, Danny's eyes widen in realization, as he remembered something. "Are you sure I said "a storm is coming" and a red moon."

Sam nodded. "Positive, why?"

"Because that the same thing the guy said in my dream."

"Guy? What guy?" Both of his friends asked.

Before Danny could explain more, his ghost sense went off. People outside were screaming and running away in fear. The trio ran outside to find the source.

Screams were heard and the electronic store nearby filled with flashing lights and electricity. Surges of electricity started to spread through the area, causing telephone line to snap apart and for live wires to fly. Acting on instinct, Danny ran behind the alley and a second later, he flew out as his alter ego. Sam and Tucker had already started to clear the streets of pedestrians. They had a feeling this was going to be messy.

A huge surge of electricity shot of a t.v. screen and aimed across the street, hitting a large shop sign and loosing it's supports. Underneath the leaning sign was an old man with a cane, walking along side a 7 year old girl.

"Oh No!" Danny yelled "Hey, get out of there!" They didn't hear him. He rushed towards them. "Look out!" This time they heard him and turned their attention to the ghost boy.

The supports snapped and the board sign began to fall. As the shadow above them grew, the old man and little girl looked up and were too stunned to move. Luckily, Danny got there just in time pull them out of the way. A second later and they would have become pancakes.

"Phew, that was close." Danny breathed heavily in relief. He looked at his save, the old man was a bit shaken up but looked unharmed. He was holding close what appeared to be his granddaughter, who was trembling.

"Are you two, ok?" The man was staring at the spot where they once were standing and then looked up at Danny. His face, shown was with sudden terror, slowly turned to a smile of gratitude.

"Yes, we are alright. Just a bit shaken up." The old man replied. "Thank you my boy. You saved us." Danny smiled. It was quite rare to hear someone thank him as Phantom, since some of the town still has negative opinion about him. Overall he was just glad they were okay.

Suddenly, an evil cackle filled the air, as the sparks of electricity formed at the electronic store. Shooting out of the t.v. displays was an upgraded Technus. Except something felt a bit off about him. He covered in electronics parts and wires, modified in an ungraded battle suit, with spikes covered in electricity, his aura felt a bit dark and his eyes were blood red and full of anger.

In a dark robotic voice he spoke. "Behold! It is I, Technus, master of all things Science and Technology."

Danny turned to the old man. "You better get out of here. Get somewhere safe." The old man nodded and quickly took his granddaughter away from the area.

"Tucker, start hacking his systems. Sam, get to the side and be ready to fire." They nodded and moved to position as Danny flew up to Technus.

"Hey Sparky, what's up? Doing computer shopping today?" Danny taunted.

"You! Don't look so smug, ghost child because today will be the day of your demise. .For I have upgraded to a superior form." He demonstrated by sending a lightning bolt at a car and set it on flames. "This is the end for you and now I shall take over the world."

"Oh really? You and what army?"

Technus's smile widen. "Me and this army. Mwhahaha." He pressed a button on the side of his arm and a swarm of small, but weaponized drones.

"Oh boy."

"Hehehe. Attack!" Danny flew into action as the drones zoomed towards him. He swiftly dodge the projectiles, trying to lose them. Unfortunately, another group of drones blocks his way and started shooting lasers. Quickly, he turned intangible and used his ecto rays to shoot down the drones.

Sam kept herself busy by shooting down the modified drones with her wrist ray. Tucker was busy trying to wirelessly connect his PDA to Technus mainframe.

The swarm scattered, zooming back and forth, too fast for Danny to see. He didn't even notice a couple of drones formed into the shape of a fist and slammed him from behind.

"Ow. Tucker, what's taking so long?" Danny sensed an upcoming ray of heat and avoid a drone shootting flames.

"I'm trying. He keeps resetting the programing. It's keeps adapting to my viruses in incredible speed. It's nothing I have ever seen before."

"Hahaha, you can not defeat me this time." His red eyes glowed better. Power is coursing through my circuits, I am unstoppable. And let us not forget I have my hive drone army. These devices are state of the art and with my firewall, it will impossible for your techno friend to hack. Victory is mine." He send a wave of drones to attack Tucker. Tucker dodged out of the way, while Danny and Sam continued to shoot.

"We'll see about that." Tucker adjusted his glasses and started to type furiously into his PDA. "No one can out hack the Tuck. Just need two minutes, Danny."

"Make it count." Danny flew up, trying to get close to Technus. Yet everytime, a wall of modified drones blocked his way and attacked.

The drones moved like a hive. It surrounded Danny, moving like a cyclone. Focusing, he released his energy to blast them away and escape the cyclone. He spotted Technus making more drones from technology near the area.

And just for a moment, he saw something. In the center of his chest, a faint glow of pink appeared in his sight. 'What is that?'

The remaining drones continued to shoot lasers at him. While he set a barrier to protect himself, Sam jumped in and took out the drones. She blew the fumes and smirked. "Bulleye."

"Looks like you were saved by your girlfriend once again, ghost child."

They both paused and blushed. "She's not my girlfriend !" Danny exclaimed, followed by Sam's "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Whatever, you both are outdated. Prepare to be deleted." Technus shouted as he blasted an ecto beam and sent another swarm of drones at Sam and Danny. Danny grabbed Sam, and flew out of the way. The swarm followed.

"We need to get rid of these drones."

"I got an idea." and Sam whispered her plan. He dropped Sam off on the ground and speeded towards the swarm. "You can't catch me, plastic rejects." He flew on the opposite direction and the swarm followed. He made sure he flew near any strayed drones and got them to fly after him. Soon, every single drone was after him nonstop, following everywhere he flew.

"Time to end this." He changed course, "Who wants to play chicken?" and aim straight for Technus.

"What!? No NO! Change course! Change course!" But the drones were already locked in their target and could not change their flight path.

"Coming through," at the last second, Danny turned intangable and flew harmlessly through Technus. Unfortunately, it can not be said the same for drones and since he was too big due to his upgrade, Technus was not fast enough to avoid he collision.

 ** _CRASH_**

"I can see why they are a hive mind, they can only handle one thought, chasing me."

 ** _Beep beep beep_** "YES!" Tucker cheered. "I'm in." Technus's suit started to fizzle and the drone army came apart. "Oh yeah, I am good."

"NO NO NO I will not be stopped. I will destroy you." Technus moved towards the group, planning to attack them.

"Tucker, why is he still moving. I thought you shut him down."

"Looks like he is excreting power from a separate power source.

Danny caught sight of the glow in Technus's chest again. Taking the chance, he shot a strong ghost ray directly at the spot. Pain coursed through Technus's body, and the suit exploded.

The smoke cleared and in the middle of the rubble was a weakened and dizzy Technus.

"Don't think this is the end! I will be back. You can't stop the manipulator of machines."

"Whatever." Danny took out his thermos and captured Technus. "Great job, guys."

"Told you no one can out hack Tucker Foley." said Tucker, puffing up his chest in pride.

"Because no one is a better nerd than you, Tucker." Sam sarcastically commented.

"Gee, thanks. Wait. Hey!" Sam and Danny laughed at the insult, as Danny changed back to human form. That is when he noticed something at the corner of eye. There was something on the ground, near the destroyed suit remains. He walked towards it. He bend down and picked it up. Sam and Tucker walked over to see. In his hand was a pink shard.

"Danny, what is it?" Sam asked.

"Not sure. It looks like a crystal."

It started to faintly glow, similar to the glow Danny saw earlier. It felt warm in his hand, almost alive. 'Was this what I saw in Technus?'

Before he could process more, the trio heard the familiar sound of a musical horn and the roaring engines of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle. They quickly hid their ghost gear and Danny shoved the shard into his pocket as the vehicle stopped near them and the window opened, revealing Danny's dad in the driver's seat. "Hey, Danny, Sam, Tucker, what are you three doing here?" Jack looked around at the previous battle field. "Man, what happened here? Was it a ghost?" He was readying his bazzoka.

"Uh, no, no. No ghosts here." The trio answered with convincing smiles. Jack spotted a discarded computer from Technus's suit.

Tucker noticed this and added "There was a huge blowout sale at Stereo Shack. All electronic parts were 50% off. You could say it was killer."

"Oh, we could use some new circuit boards," Maddie said. "Too bad, we don't have time right now. We need to head to museum ASAP."

The trio raised their eyebrows in confusion. "The museum, why are you going to the museum?" asked Danny.

"The assistant of the museum's curator called and asked for our professional expertise. There have been ghost activities occurring in the new exhibit." The trio gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, apparently, the guy thinks it's because of the curse of the Demon's Eye. Jack laughed as he wiggled his fingers in a spooky matter and spoke in a haunting voice at the last part.

Danny gasped. 'Curse of the Demon's Eye?'

 ** _A storm is coming._**

 ** _Beware of the Demon's Eye._**

 **OMG OMG OMG OMG**

 **THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR  
OMG OMG OMG OMG  
I AM ON FIRE! OW GO ME GO ME**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE MUSUEM (IN THE SHOW THEY ONLY SHOWN IT TWICE FOR A SHORT TIME)**

 **HOW DID YOU LIKE TECHNUS?**

 **AWESOME BATTLE SCENE! I have to say, I did not do a bad just. I was really worried in coming up with fighting strategies and the witty fight banter.**

 **AT LEAST I WAS ABLE TO ADD AN INSULT FOR TUCKER AND A LOVEBIRD JOKE FOR SAM AND DANNY. HEHEHE**

 **THE CHAPTER IS PART OF THE TURNING POINT IN THIS STORY THAT WILL LEAD DANNY TO THE LAND OF INUYASHA**

 **SPOILERS NOT SAYING ANYMORE**

 **I HAVE TO ADMIT, IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE THINGS OUT FOR THE PLOT. BUT OVERALL, I THINK I HAVE MOST OF IT LAID OUT**

 **OF COURSE I AM ALWAYS OPENED UP TO SUGGESTIONS**

 **BE SURE TO COMMENT, CRITICIZE, REVIEW, VOTE, FOLLOW, SUGGEST...**

 **GIVE ME SOMETHING!**

 ********ALSO REMEMBER THE CHALLENGE I MADE UP: CREATING A FANFIC CROSSOVER WITH INUYASHA AND MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **SINCE IT'S ELECTION DAY TODAY, THE VOTING POLLS ARE STILL UP**

 **Trying to decide a last name for Inuyasha**

INUYASHA...have been experimenting on Japanese names

MAMORU (protector)

MIKIO (tree trunk man)***you know 50 years tree spell, bit funny ha *WHACK* INUYASHA!

TAKAO (respectful hero/male)

TAKEO ((1) valiant male," or "violent/warrior male.")

TAKESHI ("fierce, violent," hence "warrior.")

HAYASHI (forest) ***get it Inuyasha's forest

Also figured his hero nickname would be THE RED SWORDSMAN, if he ever lived a modern day life as human and used his demon half as a masked vigilante

VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE OR GIVE SUGGESTION, names for modern day inuyasha and a hero identity name

 **AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT, VOTE AND SUGGESTS**

 **I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW TO MAKE THIS THE BEST CROSSOVER FANFIC EEEEVVVVVEEEERRRR**

 **GWEN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4: Coincidence?

**Chapter 4: Coincidence?**

"...the curse of the Demon's Eye."

The moment his dad said those words, it caught Danny's full attention, as an unfamiliar warning echoed in the back of his mind.

 ** _Beware of the Demon's Eye_**

Before Danny could ask more, his parents told him they would be working late and drove off towards the museum. As for the trio, they were sitting in Danny's room, back at Fenton's Work.

"The museum is haunted?" asked Tucker.

"Why am I not surprised?" said an unimpressed Sam. "This is Amity Park after all? What place in this town isn't haunted?"

"And didn't the museum already had its share with ghosts?"

"Only because you released the last one, remember, Bad Luck Tuck." Sam teased.

"That wasn't my fault. Kwan tricked me in releasing Hotep and then Hotep brainwashed me. So technically I'm the victim, right Danny? Danny?"

Danny, meanwhile, was still deep in thought. **_Beware of the Demon's Eye._** 'Could it really be a coincidence?'

"Yo, Danny." Tucker nudged Danny's shoulder.

"What?"

"You were spacing out again, dude."

"And more than usual. Got something on your mind?" asked a concern Sam."

"Maybe, Tuck can you do a quick search on the Demon's Eye?"

"Sure, hang on," Tucker goggled searched on the computer and a moment later, the museum's website popped on his screen. "According to web, the museum is opening a new Japanese historic exhibit. It's going to showcase a bunch of stuff from ancient Japan and the center piece of the exhibition is a scepter with a diamond named the Demon's Eye." He pulled a photographic image of the artifact. It was a golden scepter with ancient designs and attached on top, was a huge red diamond.

"Whoa now that's a diamond. It's huge." exclaimed Tucker.

"I think I remember reading about that." thought Sam. She pulled a book she purchased from Skulk and Lurk. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She showed the page to boys. "Apparently, it is considered a cursed object and the reason it was called the Demon's Eye because legend states it once belonged to a demon."

"Demons?" Both Tucker and Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, supernatural monsters which oppositely existed in early Japan." She turned the page to show a Japanese portrait of several demons.

"Ok, this is getting weird. First my dreams, then sleeping talking in Japanese, the museum is being haunted and is holding a Japanese themed exhibit with the Demon's Eye, which I knew nothing about before now."

Sam then recalled something. "You said something earlier about your dreams. That some guy was telling you something."

"Oh yeah." Danny rummaged through his bag and took out the sketch he made earlier, passing it for Sam and Tucker to see. I made this in class today, but I don't who he is except I am sure it's the same guy I say in my dream."

Sam carefully examined the sketch. "It doesn't look like a ghost I have ever seen."

"Well, it could possibility be not a ghost at all." Danny suggested..

"Why would you say that?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, just a feeling." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Still, I think we should check this out. We could find some answers on what's going on. " They all agreed.

"Ok Guys. Gear up. We're going an a field trip." said Danny.

'Maybe there, we can get some answers. And what it has to do with you?'

Danny looked at the sketch again.

'Just who are you?'

After gathering their needed gear, Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew towards the museum.

 **Here is the new chapter**

 **you think you know what is going to happen next**

 **then tell me what you think**

 **to be honest I am hitting a bit of a road block, bit stuck**

 **having trouble in how to introduce Phantom Team to Team Feudal Era**

 **have been thinking : do I send danny to feudal era, does Inuyasha come to Amity by mistake**

 **I do want to include Kagome, her family and rest of Feudal team (need to have Shippo, Sango and Miroku), and do time traveling**

 **Bit stuck**

 **can you help me out?**

 **just suggestions and insight on how story should be or think it could be**

 **REMEMEBER TO COMMENT REVIEW CRITQUE VOTE FOLLOW FAV.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meanwhile

**Chapter 5: Meanwhile**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Been going through some stuff (school, jobs, moving, sick, computer voice and writer's block). Still I am glad to see so many people reading, commenting and faving my story. I would like to give my followers a big SHOUT OUT and THANK YOU for your support.**

 **Quotes, Characters and information used in story are property of DANNY PHANTOM and INUYASHA**

 **Now to continue with the story. Late time we were in Danny Phantom's territory, as he and his team are off to another adventure and mystery. What they don't know is that their fates are intertwine with another group on the other side of the world, hundreds of years in the past.**

 **That's right. In this latest chapter, we are taking a little detour.**

 **HERE WE GO**

 _'Thought'_

 **Dream Voice**

*Sound*

 ***Sound Louder***

 **[Clockwork's Tower]**

Meanwhile, in the deep realms of the ghost zone, a certain ghost resides in his giant clock tower as he watches the events unfold before him. Ever since the Dark Dan incident, Clockwork, the ghost guardian of time, has been left in charge of looking after young Danny Fenton/ Phantom and monitor his progress. Right now, he is watching Danny Phantom and his friends heading towards the museum through his looking glass. He then waves his time staff over the screen, changing the image and was now playing Danny's previous battle with Technos and his drones. Past Technos, injured and malfunctioning, was still moving. Past Danny noticed a faint pink glow in Technos's chest and shot a ghost ray directly at the spot. Waving a glowing hand, Clockwork zoomed in towards Technos's chest and watched as a single glowing shard fell to the ground. He then fast-forward to Danny picking up the shard and placing it in his pocket without a second thought, without noticing the shard giving off a slight visible glow in his pocket before it dim down. Another wave of his staff changed to when Technos found the shard, glowing steadily like a heartbeat. Technos gave out a gasp as he felt a surge of power, along with a mysterious dark force flow through his veins, his eyes glowed a fierce red and armor began to assemble. Clockwork paused the screen and zoomed in towards the shard.

"So that's it," he concluded. "This is the path he will be lead on. The fate of the Shikon no Tama." Clockwork turned to another looking glass as it displayed an image of a pink circular jewel, glowing brightly. It shattered and released hundreds of fragments across the sky. Images of demons appeared, a giant dark shadow with red eyes covered the sky.

"A path most challenging and dangerous. Many obstacles you will face and as such many outcomes are possible to occur. I am afraid to say should you fail my young ward, it will the end."

The screen then changed to Danny looking at his sketch of a boy with dog ears and sword.

"But you do not have to worry, for this is not a path you face alone. There is another already following this path."

Once again, the screen changed and this time showed a village in the past, next to an ancient well a thousand year old tree. Overlooking the village on a cliff is a group of people: a purple robed monk carrying a Shakujō Staff; a female demon slayer with a small cat like creature with two tails on her shoulder and a giant boomerang on her back; a small boy with fox ears and tail; a school girl wearing a green sailor uniform and carrying a bow and a bag of arrows...

and a young man with long silver white hair, dog ears and fangs, wearing red robes and carrying a sword on his waist.

"It seems the fate of two worlds are now intertwined."

The screen changed to view an impatient half demon waiting by the Bone Eater's well.

 **[Feudal Era, Japan]**

"She said three days. She should be back by now." Sitting impatiently next to the Bone Eater's Well in the middle of the forest was Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a Inu-Hanyō, a half human and half dog demon. At the moment, he was waiting for Kagome, a school girl and priestess from the future, to return from her studies. And every minute he stood there waiting for her, he get more annoyed as a minute was wasted in his search for the sacred jewel shards.

50 years ago in his time, he fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo, who was also the guardian of the sacred jewel. The jewel is a powerful artifact, with the ability to grant anyone a wish. Many forces, both human and demons tried to obtain the jewel, himself included. Tricked by the evil demon, Naraku, both Kikyo and Inuyasha were led to believe they were betrayed by one another. Inuyasha stole the jewel in hopes of becoming a full demon but was pinned to a sacred tree by Kikyo's sacred sealing arrow, who later died from her fatal injuries.

Fifty years later, Kagome traveled from the future and released him from the spell. Shortly after, the jewel shattered into hundreds of pieces and since then they have been traveling across the land in search of the shards. They eventually meet Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, as well as battled several foes and demons, including Naraku. So far, Naraku has obtained most of the jewel and has grown powerful. Just the thought of Naraku makes Inuyasha's skin crawl. He was anxious to tear him apart with his Tessaiga. But he can't really find Naraku or the shards at the moment, considering his "shard tracker" has not arrived yet.

"What is taking her so long? Gah, at this rate, Naraku will have the shards by now. I'm going to go get her."

"You must be patient Inuyasha," said Miroku. Next to him was Shippo, Kirara and Sango. "Its still early in the day. Kagome said she will return sometime in the afternoon. We must have faith in her."

"Are you all forgetting we need to find Naraku and the rest of jewels shards? Every second we waste here, he is only getting stronger."

"We know Inuyasha." said Sango. "We too want to get Naraku as much as you do, but I think we can wait a little while longer."

Shippo jumped off Miroku's shoulder. "From what Kagome told me, these exams are really important to her. So once she's finished, Kagome can have less worry about."

"You should leave her alone for a little while. It would not be particularly wise to drag her here in the middle of her studies," said the wise monk. "Unless you want to get SIT." Inuyasha shuttered at the thought.

"Of course, whether he does go get her or not, Inuyasha is bound to get SIT eventually," said Shippo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Hey it's not our fault you go all stir crazy whenever she leaves you."

"I'm not stir crazy!"

Miroku tried to calm him down. "It's ok, Inuyasha. Even though it's only been a few days, we all miss her."

"Feh," Inuyasha turned his head away and crossed his arms. "I don't miss her." Hints of red on his cheeks. "Why would I miss that stupid wench?!"

Of course, no one believed him. Everyone knew that Inuyasha deeply cared for Kagome, even loved her. But being stubborn as he is, he always denied it.

"What an idiot," muttered Shippo. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard his little comment.

*WHAM* Inuyasha clobbered the poor fox demon with a single fist to the top of the head.

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"Could this behavior really be the result of separation anxiety from one's lover?" thought Miroku out loud.

*WHAM*

"I am not asking you!" Inuyasha turned and he stomped off to his tree to wait for Kagome's return. Sango went to well to see it still empty.

"I hope she is doing alright. She was stressed out last time I saw her."

Miroku recovered from the hit and walked over to Sango. "I am sure she is fine. Like I said, we must have faith in her."

"I know, but I can't help being worried and not just for her. From all that has happened, Naraku, Kikyo, the demons...my brother. Hopefully, we will find Naraku and end his terrAAAHHH." She felt the hand of a certain perverted monk rubbing her thigh.

"A touch of heaven to ease the tension of the upcoming battle."

 ***SLAP***

"Miroku you pervert!"

"What an idiot," said Shippo.

 **[In Present Japan]**

Sitting alone in the classroom was Kagome Higurashi, focusing on the work in front of her. " I can do this. I can do this. Here we go." For the past three days, she has been completing studies guides, unfinished/ past homework and taking several make up exams. The one she is taking now is the last one and is her least favorite subject.

"Almost there. Just about. Just a few more. What was the formula again? Was it on the study guide? Did we even review that? No, focus. I can do this. Yes."

Ever since she stepped into the Well on her fifteen birthday, she has been traveling back and forth to the Feudal Era, battling monsters and collecting jewel shards. For less than a year, she has become part of another world, yet it has not been easy. For one thing, it has been affecting her studies. She was lucky to have passed the entry exams for High School, but it doesn't mean high school was going to be easier than Junior High.

 **For your information, the Inuyasha series (adventure) started on Kagome's 15th birthday (episode 1) while she was a Junior High student. According to wiki, it was during fall/ winter season, considering that Kagome was wearing her long sleeved uniform. Based on her age, she would be in the 9th grade, the final year in junior high. The Japanese school year runs April-July (1st term), September -December (2nd term) and January-March (Final). It was already shown Kagome started to wear her short sleeve uniform, thus spring/ summer and eventually wore long sleeves again. So in my logic, about a year passed and Kagome would be sixteen or about to turn sixteen and is in 10th grade high school.**

There's more homework and the teachers are more stricter. Some are even starting to questioning her supposed illnesses.

 **Thanks for the believable excuses, Grandpa.**

And what will she do when her quest is done. Her role is to sense jewel shards and purify tainted evil from the jewel. And it was mostly her fault the jewel was shattered in the first place and she felt it was her responsibility to retrieve them. Still, what reason would she have to go back there when her role is complete? What is the path she must choose for her life? She has no clue.

There is also the situation with Inuyasha. Lately, Kagome has come to realize she cares for Inuysha, perhaps more than a friend, but she can't really pursue her feeling as Inuyasha still carries a torch for Kikyo. She understands Kikyo was his first love and a part of the reason of gathering the shards and looking for Naraku is to avenge her death. Still, she can't help in getting mad whenever Inuyasha does something incredibly stupid and reckless when Kikyo is involved.

Yet she can't be completely mad at him. She cares for Inuyasha as a half demon and has grown every close to him for the past year. He has become her best friend, and even though he can stubborn at time, deep down he cares for others, protects them and determined to grow stronger with his own strength. If anything, Inuyasha, along with her friends in the Feudal Era, are worth the monsters.

Plus, over time, she has come to realize if anything should happen in the past, it may affect the future. If Naraku wins and takes over Feudal Japan, what would happen to modern day Japan, her friends, her family, her home? Will demons and darkness reign over? Will the future she know even exist?

 _'If fighting in the past means protecting the future, then its my duty to see it through.'_

"Miss. Higurashi," Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "You have five minutes remaining.

She looked down at her paper. She was only finished half of the test. "Gah!" _'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!'_

****************************************************************************** **[Meanwhile in the Feudal Era]**

Inuyasha continued to wait for Kagome. For a while, he has been resting on a high branch of the sacred tree, with a good view of the Bone Eater's Well. It was peaceful day and there weren't any demon related attacks or any signs of Naraku. With the quiet calm atmosphere, Inuyasha started to relax a bit, as he thought over the conversation from earlier.

"I don't miss her. No way." His cheeks blushing. "Okay, maybe a little." He sighed and laid his back to the tree. "I should be glad she's safe on the other side. There are no demons there, but it doesn't mean I have to like having her be gone for so long." He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head to make himself comfortable. It felt nice, feeling the wind blowing, the fresh air, the warm sun rays, the shade of the tree. For a moment, it was peaceful.

 **"Inuyasha."**

Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes. "What?"

 **"Inuyasha."**

"Who's there?" Inuyasha looked around and didn't see anyone. What he did see was it was dark. It was nighttime. 'But that's impossible. It was daytime a minute ago. _'I couldn't have slept through the whole day.'_

 **"Inuyasha."** There it was again, an unfamiliar voice calling his name. Inuyasha jumped off his branch and landed gracefully on the ground. He sniffed around but still didn't sense anyone. That can't be good. Suddenly, the woods started to fill up with misty fog.

"Enough games," he growled. "Come on out," he took out Tessaiga, "or you'll be sorry." No noise. "Fine then. WIND SCAR." He raised his sword over his head and swung it down, releasing the powerful move. It left a scar, taking down an acre of trees.

 **"A storm is coming."** A pair of glowing green eyes can be seen through the mist.

"What?" Inuyasha has never seen anything like it. Never in life has he seen eyes glow in such an eerie color before. It was fierce, other worldly and powerful like green flames. He sniffed the air, it was the scent of death, almost similar to Kikyo's, almost. Unlike Kikyo, who smelled like graveyard soil and bones, this scent reminded him of ember ashes, like the slow burning of a campfire. There was a hint of human and something else.

 **"Inuyasha, a storm is coming. One you have never seen before."**

Before he could answer back, the eyes came closer. A figure became visual to see. In front of him was what it appeared to be a young boy, right about his physical age.

 **According to wiki, Inuyasha is chronologically 200. He was 150 when he met Kikyo. But physically, he has the body of a 15 year old. As a half demon, he ages slowly. I am putting his birthday somewhere in December because in the second movie, he was born in winter during a lunar eclipse. Danny was fourteen and a freshman when he became a halfa. In my story he is sophomore and 15 years old, thus having his powers for about a year. So technically, Inuyasha and Danny are both 15.**

 **Keep that in mind.**

He looked skinny and pale, wearing strange black and white clothes, with a strange white symbol on his chest. He glowed like spirit, a pure aura surrounded him. He was floating in midair. He had no legs, instead it looked like transparent tail. Another thing that caught Inuyasha's eye was his hair, white silver.

 _'Just like mine.'_

A part of him said this was a dangerous and powerful creature, his heart pounding and terror shivered his spine.

And yet, a part of him said he can trust him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The creature held his arms in surrender, eyes glowing calmly and answered in a soft voice.

 **"I am a friend."** Inuyasha kept his ground, making sure it wasn't a trap. Still a feeling of trust lingered in the air. He never met this creature before but at same time felt familiar in some way. **" We never met yet, but we will in different circumstances. You're not the only one who walks between two worlds."** The boy started to float backwards, back into the misty forest.

"Hey wait."

 **"Our fate will be intertwined on the night of the full moon."**

The white hair boy disappeared and a second later, Inuyasha woke up back on his branch, with the sun still out and thoughts of a confused dream.

"What was that?"

 **Since I gave you Danny Phantom theme song in Danny's first chapter, for Inuyasha'a first chapter, here's one of the show's song. Its in video. Cant write in Japanese. Plus song is better in Japanese. This is one of my favorite opening songs from the show.**

watch?v=E515S9UskE0

 **YES YES YES !**

 **I did it! To honor those who took the time to check out my story and was very patient with me, I give my longest chapter so far. And finally, I give you INUYASHA.**

 **AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME**

 **DID YOU LOVE IT?**

 **LOVE INUYASHA AND DANNY PHANTOM**

 **warning it will be a while before another will be put up, but don't lose hope. This is story is going to live.**

 **In the meantime, ENJOY**

 **AND REMEMEBER TO COMMENT, FAV AND READ!**


End file.
